marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nicholas Fury
For other uses, see Nick Fury (disambiguation) Nicholas Joseph "Nick" Fury is the former director of S.H.I.E.L.D., which, during his time as director, became the world's leading international military espionage agency. Fury becomes the driving force that eventually sees the different heroes become an unique response team known as the Avengers. While his past at the current time is unknown, he is a gifted leader and a capable operative on his own. Fury is currently in hiding and is assumed deceased. Biography ''Nick Fury: Spies Like Us During the Cold War in Russia, Nick Fury was a wanted man and encountered a person named Vinorovsky, who deported some months ago when he tried to sell bad info, Fury Partner asks what Verliecki have that its so valuable, Fury says full dossiers of 12 undercover CIA operatives in Soviet territories and if the OP dies the Cold War will heat up real fast Fury goes to meet up with Comrade Verliecki, inside the apartment Fury is attacked, but Verliecki is quickly defeated, but then Fury partner points his gun at Fury wants Fury to hand over the case they got in the apartment, he tells Fury to not take it personally, as its nothing to do with him, but for end the Cold War, but Fury attacks and defeats him, then Verliecki KOs Escobar, Verliecki tells Fury to take the case as he filled it with cigars for him, as it been a long time since they sparred, Verliecki ask Fury if he's okay, Fury simply says he couldn't hurt him if he tried, Verliecki says that he tried, Fury leaves and calls Timothy Dugan who ask how's Fury ally, Fury states he flipped. with him gone Dugan states its time to celebrate, Fury tells him to not start without him, as he's bringing cigars. The Incredible Hulk: The Fury Files In an attempt to find a Super Soldier for S.H.I.E.L.D., Fury meets Bruce Banner in a bar, intent on seeing what Banner can do. As planned he and other undercover agents were able to make Banner turn into the Hulk, but Hulk escapes from the bar. After this encounter, Fury calls for a meeting and declares that everything else, including Banner is secondary, as General Ross is the one that has to deal with Hulk not them. Iron Man After Tony Stark revealed himself as Iron Man, Fury appears in Stark's home to tell him that he had become part of a bigger universe, and to talk to him about the Avenger Initiative. Iron Man: Security Measures After seeing some footage of the attack against Tony Stark in Afghanistan, Nick asks Coulson if they knew who was behind the attack. Coulson tells him that nobody had claimed responsibility for it, but remarks that the Ten Rings were active in the area, suggesting that they were Stark's kidnappers. He also mentions that blood was found in the scene, though not enough to suggest death. At this, Fury becomes sure that Stark survived. Coulson then informs Fury that the military was already combing the area, though Fury believes that they won't find the Ten Rings, as they are typical terrorists. When Coulson offers to go to Afghanistan himself, Fury states he can but won't go, since they aren't currently authorized for foreign ops. Fury also tells Coulson that Howard Stark had been creating weapons for the government since the Manhattan Project, and that when he died, everyone thought it was the end of an era. Tony, however, would have made his father proud, as he kept making one brilliant invention after another, such as the Jericho Missile. Coulson thinks that the Ten Rings will force Stark to build their own Jericho missiles, and that if Stark did so, it would become a threat to any country. Fury thinks it could be worse, then orders Coulson to talk to Obadiah Stane, to ask if Stark was the kind of man who would sell out his country to save his life. When Coulson returns, he tells Fury that it seems like Stark is focused on his own work, which still makes him far too dangerous. He then asks permission to join the search, which Fury denies. He mentions that the military is already searching for him, and that if they can't find him, then Stark is on his own. After Stark escapes, Coulson informs Fury that the Stark plane lands in three hours. He asks Fury if he wants a full debrief, which Fury agrees to if it would be possible. He warns Coulson not to push Stark hard, as he wants to know which side Stark will be on without setting off alarm bells. They then watch some footage of the explosion that happened near the cave, where a mysterious figure is coming out of the flames. Later, a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent shows Fury and Coulson footage of Stark using the Mark II armor. After comparing the new armor with the human-like figure on the footage of the explosion in Afghanistan, Fury concludes that it is Stark himself. The next day, they receive confirmation that Stark is piloting the suit. Coulson tells him that when they tried to hack into his home computer system, Stark detected them and tracked the signal to the satellite they own through a shell corporation, which Stark promptly blew up. It also showed that he solved the icing problem on his Mark II armor. Fury believes that this may be why Stark is no longer making weapons, as he had diverted his resources into creating his suits. He then sends Coulson to talk to Stark face-to-face at the Firefighters' Fund Gala. When Coulson returns and tells Fury that he was unable to interview Stark, Fury waves it aside, stating that the point was to let Stark know that they were watching him. Fury asks Coulson how Stark was acting, to which Coulson simply replies, "Like he's got somewhere to be." After Stark defeats the Ten Ring members in Gulmira, Fury and Coulson go to the Gulmira site. A S.H.I.E.L.D. agent shows Fury a video footage of the battle that happened there, which shows Stark new Mark III armor. The agent tells Fury that Stark used the alloy of the prototype of Captain America's shield for his armor. Coulson asks what the goal of the project was, to which Fury responds that the details were classified. To give him an idea of the importance of the project, however, he lets Coulson know that what Stark had was just the prototype of a rejected shield, the final product of which was lost, though S.H.I.E.L.D. was still looking for it. Fury is then informed that Stark was being chased by two F-22 Raptors. After watching footage of Stark engaging the Raptors, Coulson asks if Stark was afraid of provoking the military. Fury, however, thinks that they may gotten this wrong, and that someone is playing with them. Fury tells Coulson that its strikes him as odd that Stane had been extremely forthcoming with the information about Stark, so he sends Coulson to Stark Industries to get a lock on what Stane was up to. Later, Coulson informs Fury that he was right about Stane, who was building his own armor. However, according to files Pepper Potts had provided, he hadn't finished it yet. When Coulson and a team of agents go to arrest Stane however, Stane attacks them in his now-functioning Iron Monger suit. After losing contact with Coulson, Fury demands for backup on the scene. The next day, while reading the newspaper, Fury tells Coulson to trademark the name Iron Man. Coulson says he already did, and that all web domains were secured too. Coulson asks Fury if Stark had a future with S.H.I.E.L.D. At first, Fury seemed upset with the name S.H.I.E.L.D., though as Coulson was about to say the full name again, Fury tells him that he likes the new name for the organization and asks why they never used that name before. Coulson tells him it was because Fury himself always used the full name, and everyone thought he liked it. While watching the news of the conference about the battle with Iron Man and Iron Monger, Stark reveals to the world that he's Iron Man, at which Coulson was shocked. Fury, however, says that this is what he had expected from Stark, as they had made the cover story for Stark to reject. With Stark passing their test, Fury decides to go and meet Stark face-to-face. ''I Am Iron Man! After Stark rejected the offer to join the Avenger Initiative, Fury told Coulson to inform Natasha that they may need her services. ''Iron Man 2: Public Identity Sometime after Tony Stark revealed to the world that he is Iron Man and after he rejected to join the Avenger Initiative, Nick Fury had some S.H.I.E.L.D. agents watching over Tony. Sometime later, he and S.H.I.E.L.D. watched how Tony cleaned up an area in Afghanistan from mine bombs. Fury tells the agents to keep watching at him to see what he does next. After Stark saved an American pilot, Agent Coulson wondered if Tony had finally figured out the role he could play at S.H.I.E.L.D., he then asked Nick Fury what he thought. Fury told him not to mistake Tony's actions as any kind of new found maturity and that they will keep watching over Stark. Iron Man 2: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Sometime after the conference at Stark Industries and before Nick Fury meet up with Stark, Fury had Coulson recruit Mr. Hendricks to S.H.I.E.L.D. While was Fury was heading to a military conference, he was talking on the cellphone, requesting to have contact with S.E.A.L. team who are reaching to their target, Fury then contacts Agent Garret and ask what is his status, Garret tells him that the Intel was right there was a Ten Rings cell control on the vessel they were on right now. as they were speaking, Iron Man shows up, destroying the cell control and members of the Ten Rings. Fury ask Garret to inform him what Stark is doing, but the agent tells him that he cant cause they are pinned down. Fury understands but wants to know Stark movements, and reminds him that Iron Man is not a military operative and he's embedded in that the S.E.A.L. team to provide eyewitness account on Stark field actions. Garret tells him that he will be one if he doesn't get slaughtered. Sometime later, Fury had the Black Widow get a job on Stark Industries under the alias of Natalie Rushman for get closer to Stark. Iron Man 2 After a fight between Stark and James Rhodes at Stark's home, Nick finds Stark with a heavy hangover sitting inside a Randy's Donuts sign. He gets Stark to come down and talk with him, during which Stark reminds him that he didn't want to join Fury's "super-secret boy-band." Fury informs Stark that he was not S.H.I.E.L.D.'s only problem, and that there was something else going on in the South Coast, then reveals that Stark's assistant Natalie Rushman was actually Agent Natasha Romanoff, one of his undercover agents. After, Fury sends S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to Stark's house to keep Stark on the premises. Fury mentions that Stark's father Howard was one of those who formed S.H.I.E.L.D., gives Stark a casket which belonged to Howard, then leaves, though not before assigning Phil Coulson to guard Stark and for Agent Romanoff to remain as a floater in Stark Industries. After the fight between Stark and Vanko at the Stark Expo, Fury debriefs Stark on the events and presents Agent Romanoff's report to him. Fury tells Stark that he had been found unsuitable for the Avenger Initiative, but that S.H.I.E.L.D. would be interested in keeping him on as a consultant. The Incredible Hulk Nick Fury is a contact of Thaddeus Ross. Thor Fury summons Dr. Erik Selvig to a S.H.I.E.L.D. base to show him a device of power. Captain America: The First Avenger Fury meets Steve Rogers on the streets of Manhattan after Rogers, deducing that something was wrong when he awoke, escapes to Times Square Plaza. Fury tells Rogers that he had been asleep for nearly 70 years, and they had wanted to acclimate his reentry into modern times. Later, Fury enters the gym where Rogers is training, and when Rogers asks him if there was a new mission for him, Fury replies that the mission is no less than saving the world. Fury's Big Week Fury led an expedition to Greenland in hopes of finding Steve Rogers, the American war hero from World War II. Fury didn't find Rogers, but he found one of the disabled flying bombs from HYDRA's super bomber, the ''Valkyrie. He wanted to continue the search but the World Security Council ordered his team to shut down the operation and return to New York City. Twelve hours later, the Council ordered Fury to stop wasting time on what they called "wasteful programs" and focus on reigniting the Tesseract, naming that operation "Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S.". Despite the direct order, Fury decided to continue with his usual activities Later, Fury was informed that Tony Stark only had 72 hours to live. Fury then went to the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, and was informed that Senator Stern wanted to schedule a sit-down with the department of defense to discuss acquiring the Iron Man suit. Fury told the Agent to schedule it on a day when the Senator would be busy. An agent then informs Fury that Sitwell confirmed that Banner had cleared customs. He tells the agent to tell Sitwell to stay watching over Banner. Coulson then tries to tell Fury that there are some atmospheric disturbances above New Mexico; Fury shows no interest, thinking it may just be a powerful lightning storm. Fury then spoke to some scientists to discuss Stark palladium poisoning. Fury asked if there was a cure, and they told him there wasn't, but they did have a serum that could delay the inevitable. Natasha then contacted Fury, telling him that Stark was out of control. Fury told her that he will go to Stark's Mansion, but Natasha told him to not bother. Fury decided to contact the Council but they weren't available. An Agent informed Fury that Tony had been located. Fury and Natasha headed to Randy Donuts to meet up with Stark. Later, Fury was angry at Coulson since he let Stark break the perimeter. Coulson told Fury about the electromagnetic storm saying that it may be a wormhole, a portal to another universe. Coulson informed Fury, that Jane Foster had contacted Erik Selvig, and that Foster had been in New Mexico for weeks and it was likely that she knew more than they did. Fury reassigned Coulson to New Mexico and told him to say goodbye to Stark. That night, during the battle with Ivan Vanko at Stark Expo, Natasha told Fury that she had restored Rhodes suit and that the police would arrive at Hammer Industries in five minutes. Fury ordered her to hack Hammer's mainframe to find out what he had been been developing. Fury then contacted Clint Barton. Barton was upset because it was the first day of his first vacation, once Fury told him that an alien crash site on New Mexico, Barton decided to go. Natasha arrived with Hammer's data, Fury assigned her to watch over Banner, because Sitwell had been transferred to the assignment in New Mexico. The next day, Natasha informed Fury that Banner had changed. Fury asked if General Ross was there, Natasha confirmed so Fury ordered her to not let Ross take Banner dead or alive. After Fury told Stark that he had been found unsuitable for the Avenger Initiative, Natasha told him that they must talk. She revealed to Fury that she witnessed Emil Blonsky in action against the Hulk and that they enhanced him, she also told him that Banner escaped. Coulson then contacted Fury telling him about the Destroyer attack. After Thor's victory over the Destroyer, Fury was informed that General Thaddeus Ross had hacked S.H.I.E.L.D.'s computers. Fury confronted Ross, who replied that he wasn't going to leave the safety of the world in his hands. Fury also discovered that the World Security Council had given Ross permission to extract the information he needed from S.H.I.E.L.D.'s computers. Worried, Fury wanted to prevent Ross from capturing Banner, but it was too late, because Banner was already captured by Ross' soldiers in New York City. Despite this, Fury sent Agent Romanoff to the laboratory of Dr. Samuel Sterns, Banner's colleague, to take any papers Banner might left behind. Romanoff witnessed Hulk's fight against the Abomination and Sterns' transformation. Before Sterns could do any damage, Romanoff shot him in the knee and called her colleagues to take custody of him. A day later, Fury gave his report to the World Security Council. Finally satisfied with his work, the Council decided to increase the funding for the agency, expand jurisdictions for S.H.I.E.L.D.'s agents, and augment Fury's strategic authority. A year later, Steven Rogers was found and Fury informed Coulson. Later, Fury drove Barton to the Mojave desert and Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. to watch over Selvig and the Tesseract. ''Black Widow Strikes When Natasha Romanoff was talking with Sofia, who is trying to take the name "Black Widow", Coulson tried to speak to her but she took herself offline. Fury asked Coulson what was going on and Coulson replied that it was nothing good. After Sofia was killed, Fury went to speak with Natasha, asking her if she was okay. She told Fury, that Sofia wanted to be like her, but Fury corrected her, stating that Sofia wanted to be what she used to be. ''The Avengers Initiative Fury had a video hologram for Agents who are on Level 7, in where he talked about the people that are in consideration for the Avengers Initiative. As part of a test, Barton entered the Helicarrier in disguise and downloaded a file about the heroes that were in consideration for the Avengers Initiative. He was attacked by Black Widow and shot with her Widow Bites. When Fury arrived, Barton told him that he should have told him that Widow had a Ray Gun. Fury told Barton that the test had to be realistic as possible so Barton couldn't know about the Ray Gun prior to the exercise. ''The Avengers With little to show for his efforts in bringing together a group of extraordinary people, Fury shelved his plan and began focusing on weaponry instead. "Phase Two", as the offshoot idea came to be called, involved re-engineering weapons technology that had emerged in the hands of HYDRA years earlier, as well as other cutting edge, or alien, technology. The Tesseract, that he'd assigned Professor Selvig to investigate, formed a significant part of this puzzle. When the Tesseract began emitting unexpected levels of gamma radiation, Fury was quick to personally take charge of the operation. The emissions proved to be a prelude to the appearance of Loki on Earth, and neither Fury, nor his personnel had the power to stop Loki escaping with the Cube. Desperate for a solution to the problem of Loki's possession of apparently limitless power, Fury reactivated the Avengers Initiative. He effortlessly brought Steve Rogers in and dispatched agents to call in the help of Tony Stark and Dr. Bruce Banner. In short order, Loki made his first public appearance, and was apprehended, heralding an unexpected further addition to the collection of extraordinary people when Loki's brother Thor arrived, making demands of his own for Loki's extradition. Fury could do little to quell the rising tensions in a ship now packed with egos, and problems only escalated when some of these people uncovered his deceptions surrounding Phase Two. With arguments boiling over, Loki played his hand, and Fury and the others were caught completely off guard when the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier came under attack in a daring commando raid by Loki's soldiers. Fury returned to his post on the bridge to take command of the situation and was instrumental in warding off an assault there. In the wake of the battle, Fury found agent Coulson mortally wounded by Loki's hand. He resolved to use Coulson's sacrifice to his advantage, exploiting it to give a "push" to Stark and Rogers. Despite the ethically questionable nature of the plan, it proved to be effective, and the men set off in pursuit of Loki shortly thereafter. The Avengers Initiative may have finally come to fruition, but Fury's role in their battle was not yet done. The World Security Council issued orders to send a nuclear missile into the vicinity of Manhattan, which Fury refused, but then overriding orders saw one fighter jet escape him after he knocked another out of action with a rocket. The Avengers Initiative ultimately won out. Fury's defiance of the World Security Council may not have been forgotten, but his methods and actions had saved the world. He resolved to call upon the Avengers should they be needed again, and made further assurances that they would come. Item 47 Nick Fury orders Agent Blake and Jasper Sitwell to follow Benjamin Pollack and Claire Wise, to collect their alien weapon and to dispose of them, neutralizing the robbers. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "0-8-4" Fury meets with Coulson after his mission in Peru and is enraged about the damage caused to the Bus. Captain America: The Winter Soldier Fury sent Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff on to the ''Lemurian Star to save it and several S.H.I.E.L.D. hostages from Algerian pirates led by Georges Batroc. After, Rogers visited Fury to ask why Natasha was extracting data from the ship's computers, something Rogers was not briefed on. Nick introduced Rogers to Project Insight, three Helicarriers linked to spy satellites and designed to pre-emptively eliminate threats. Fury tried to access the files that Natasha got on the flash drive, but was unable to get past security, something that was apparently set by himself. He went to meet with Secretary Alexander Pierce as he was meeting with the World Security Council over the matter of the hijacking of the vessel. Fury told Pierce that they needed to delay Project Insight. Later, while driving, Fury contacted Maria Hill, asking her to rendezvous with him. A police car smashed into Fury's car. More cars followed, along with a SWAT team truck full of mercenaries in disguise. They surrounded Fury's vehicle and began shooting. Fury managed to get out a minigun and return fire on the mercenaries. He drove away with two cars hot on his tail, though he shook them off at an intersection where they were ploughed into by a truck. Fury commanded the vehicle's computer to get him to a safe location. Before the computer could find a location for him, a mysterious figure emerged and launched a bomb that attached itself to Fury's vehicle. It exploded and flipped the car. The assassin walked over to Fury, but he had escaped in time by burning a hole out with a Mouse Hole. Later, an injured Fury was found by Steve in his apartment. Out loud, Fury said his wife had kicked him out, but he showed Steve through text on his phone that S.H.I.E.L.D. had been compromised and anybody could be listening. Before he could say anything else, he was shot three times. Steve looked out the window for the shooter. Fury handed him the flash drive and told him not to trust anybody. Fury was taken to the hospital, where doctors tried to revive him, but Fury flatlined. They called in his death. Later, after finding out the truth, Steve, Natasha, and Sam Wilson were taken by Maria Hill to a secret facility to treat Natasha's wound, but first she showed them Fury lying in bed, very much alive. He told them that he made his heart appear to stop beating with an anti-stress serum developed by Bruce Banner, originally to control his Hulk problem. When he and Natasha were rested, they gathered with Captain America, Falcon and Maria Hill and discovered that Project Insight was set to activate the Zola Algorithm within hours, where the Helicarriers would form a triangular shape and lock sights on their targets around the globe. Fury took out three chips that they could use to override the Helicarriers' systems. He turned control over to Steve to give orders. During their attack on the Triskelion, after Steve revealed HYDRA's plans to the whole of S.H.I.E.L.D., Fury and Natasha (who was disguised as World Security Councilwoman Hawley) subdue Pierce. Knowing that Pierce had deleted his retinal scan after his "death", Fury removed his eyepatch to reveal his scarred dead eye and used it to override Project Insight along with Pierce. Pierce then set off the pins he gave to the other council members, causing it to burn deeply into their sternums. He threatened to set off Natasha's, forcing her to walk out with him. Natasha activated her pin herself, burning herself, but not as deep. Fury then shot Pierce twice, killing him. Later, after HYDRA's plan was foiled, Fury got rid of any trace of his existence, including his passports and eyepatch, burning them. Fury later met with Steve and Sam at a cemetery at his own grave before heading to Europe in pursuit of HYDRA's remaining cells under the cover of his apparent death. ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Beginning of the End" Fury listened in on a distress call which led him to Simmons and Fitz. After rescuing them, Fury headed to Cybertek Manufacturing Facility where he helped Coulson defeat John Garrett. On the Bus, Coulson, infuriated, yelled at Fury because he proceeded to use the Project T.A.H.I.T.I. on him even after he told him that the procedure was dangerous. Fury told Coulson that he brought Coulson back because he was one of the few people that he trusted and told Coulson that S.H.I.E.L.D.'s goal was founded on the purest of ideas: Protection. He then gave Coulson the Toolbox, a device that contained everything Coulson would need to rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D. and appointed him Director. Fury then left but told Coulson that he would be everywhere. Avengers: Age of Ultron ''To be added Abilities Nick Fury is a master strategist and an astute judge of character. He uses these talents to great effect in his leadership of S.H.I.E.L.D. Nick Fury has done what would be called questionable tactics over his years but nonetheless, he will ultimately do what is right. Point in case, when the Council ordered him to strike the city with a nuke, he wouldn't; even going as far as disabling one of the planes ordered to strike the city with a rocket launcher and warning Stark about it. He has shown that while he is a man of great resolve and will, he too can feel, as he was shaken with the death of Coulson. He is a seasoned unarmed- and armed-combat expert as he was able to take down two brainwashed agents with ease. He is also trained to use US military firearms (standard and automatic). Equipment *'S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform:' made from 9-ply Kevlar (able to withstand ballistic impact up to .45 caliber bullets) and a fire-resistant material whose kindling temperature is 1,700 °F (930 °C). Numerous S.H.I.E.L.D. paraphernalia including a radio-link tie. Weapons A government issue USP pistol. Also, an array of SHIELD weapons, conventional and otherwise. Weaknesses He has 95% vision loss in his injured left eye, over which he wears a cosmetic eye patch. He injured his eye in 2008 or 2009. Relationships Allies *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Maria Hill - Fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent, former Deputy **Phil Coulson - Fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and former trainee turned successor. **Natasha Romanoff - S.H.I.E.L.D. subordinate. **Clint Barton - S.H.I.E.L.D. subordinate **Melinda May - Ally and S.H.I.E.L.D. subordinate. **Jemma Simmons - Ally and S.H.I.E.L.D. subordinate. **Eric Koenig - Ally and S.H.I.E.L.D. subordinate. *The Avengers **Steve Rogers / Captain America - S.H.I.E.L.D. subordinate and ally. **Tony Stark / Iron Man - Ally. **Thor - Ally. **Bruce Banner / Hulk - Ally. Enemies *Ivan Vanko - Enemy. *Justin Hammer - Enemy. *Loki Laufeyson - Enemy. *Chitauri - Enemies. *HYDRA - Enemies. **Alexander Pierce - Friend turned enemy **James Barnes / Winter Soldier - Enemy **John Garrett - Former trainee turned Enemy **Baron Wolfgang von Strucker - Enemy Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (10 films) **''Iron Man'' (First appearance) - Samuel L. Jackson **''Iron Man 2'' - Samuel L. Jackson **''The Incredible Hulk'' (Mentioned only) **''Thor'' - Samuel L. Jackson **''The Consultant'' (Mentioned only) **''Captain America: The First Avenger'' - Samuel L. Jackson **''The Avengers'' - Samuel L. Jackson **''Item 47'' (Mentioned only) **''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' - Samuel L. Jackson **''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' - Samuel L. Jackson **''Captain America: Civil War'' - Samuel L. Jackson *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 TV series) **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' - Samuel L. Jackson ***"Pilot" (Mentioned only) ***"0-8-4" ***"The Asset" (Mentioned only) ***"The Hub" (Mentioned only) ***"The Well" (Mentioned only) ***"The Magical Place"(Recycled Footage) ***"Seeds" (Mentioned only) ***"T.A.H.I.T.I." (Mentioned only) ***"Yes Men" (Mentioned only) ***"End of the Beginning" (Recycled Footage) ***"Turn, Turn, Turn" (Mentioned only) ***"Providence" (Mentioned only) ***"The Only Light in the Darkness" (Mentioned only) ***"Nothing Personal" (Mentioned only) ***"Beginning of the End" ***"Shadows" (Mentioned Only) *Marvel Cinematic Universe (9 comics) **''The Incredible Hulk: The Fury Files'' **''Nick Fury: Spies Like Us'' **''Iron Man: Security Measures'' **''Iron Man 2: Public Identity'' **''Iron Man 2: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Black Widow Strikes'' **''Fury's Big Week'' **''The Avengers: The Avengers Initiative'' **''Thor: The Dark World Prelude'' Behind the scenes *Samuel L. Jackson plays a Nick Fury primarily inspired by the Ultimate Universe version of the character. The Ultimate Universe version of Nick Fury first appearing in The Ultimates ''in 2002, Fury was redesigned by writer Mark Millar and artist Bryan Hitch as a bald African-American general, with his likeness resembling Samuel L. Jackson without his authorization. Jackson's agent initially tried to sue Marvel, but Jackson was a fan of the idea and secured the rights to play a version of Ultimate Nick Fury in a film. He would achieve this in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *Fury appears in some early versions of ''Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer but the character was rewritten as General Hager due to licensing issues. *Samuel L. Jackson's appearance was uncredited in Iron Man and Thor. *The tie-in comic and Nick Fury: Spies Like Us and Captain America: The Winter Soldier provide conflicting information as to when Nick Fury's left eye was injured. Spies Like Us shows Fury with his eyepatch during the Cold War, while Alexander Pierce displays a photo of him with both eyes intact somewhere around 2008 or 2009 in Winter Soldier. Gallery ''Nick Fury: Spies Like Us'' NickFuryisattacked.jpg NickFuryfighting.jpg Furyleaves.jpg ''The Incredible Hulk: The Fury Files'' FuryBannermeet.jpg FuryandHulk.jpg FuryandHulk2.jpg ASHIELDmeeting.jpg ''Iron Man'' NickFury-IM.png|Nick Fury approaches Tony Stark. ''Iron Man: Security Measures'' IronmansecuritymeassuresNickfuryCoulson.jpg IronmansecuritymeassureMark2.jpg IronmansecuritymeassureMark2falls.jpg IronmansecuritymeassureTonyrevealhe'sIronMan.jpg IronmansecuritymeassureFuryStark.jpg ''Iron Man 2'' 2010_iron_man_2_026.jpg 2010_iron_man_2_020.jpg 2010_iron_man_2_076.jpg 2010_iron_man_2_072.jpg 0006.JPG 1155L.jpg|Nick Fury. 2010_iron_man_2_049.jpg Zz40b4b84a-550x233.jpg 9892L.jpg|Poster. ''Thor'' Nick Fury Thor.jpg ''Captain America: The First Avenger'' Captain_America_The_First_Avenger_(6321).jpg|Steve talks to Nick Fury. Nick Fury CATFA.jpg|Nick Fury. IMG_0004.jpg|Nick Fury and Steve Rogers. ''Black Widow Strikes'' Black Widow-Zone 023.jpg|Fury talking to Coulson 22.jpg|Fury Talking to Natasha ''The Avengers'' NickFury1-Avengers.png Fury and Hawkeye.jpg|Fury and Hawkeye. avengersrussia0000layer.png|Nick Fury and Clint Barton. Nick Fury Cosmic Cube.jpg|Nick Fury with the Cosmic Cube. Nick Jackson.jpg Nick Fury shooting.jpg|Nick Fury firing a gun. Fury Avengers 00.jpg|"Trying to save it." Image4kir.jpg|Fury meets with The World Security Council. Fury.jpg|Fury commanding the team. Fury Avengers 01.jpg mavengersfimstillsgh064.jpg Screen shot 2011-07-25 at 9.35.04 PM.png|Nick Fury. Nickfuryavengers.jpg|Nick Fury. 4f21ee85cd2d0.jpg NickFuryCommandStation-Avengers.png|Fury on the helicarrier command deck Nick Fury avengers room.PNG|Fury in the briefing room. 2qisl6p.jpg|Nick Fury: S.H.I.E.L.D. commander. NickFury3-Avengers.png|"You have made me very desperate." Rogers, Stark and Fury.jpg|Steve Rogers, Tony Stark and Nick Fury. Fury Avengers.jpg|"We are hopelessly out-gunned." NickFuryGun1-Avengers.png NickFuryGun2-Avengers.png NickFuryGun3-Avengers.png NickFuryMariaHill-Avengers.png NickFury2-Avengers.png anyemn.jpg|Nick Fury carrying a rocket launcher. Rocketlauncher-2.jpg|Fury with a Rocket Launcher. kmvidugfugfuh.jpg Collantotte-heroes-NickFury.png|Promotional image. Fury7 Avengers.png|Promotional image. Nick Fury Avengers.jpg|Promotional image. Nick Fury Avenger.jpg|Promotional image. imagef.jpg|Promotional Image. gl51b118d6de544f45a2687.jpg|Promotional Image. Fury_TheAvengers.png|Promotional Image. Nick-F_theavengers.jpg.png|Promotional Image. Nick Fury Avengers poster.jpg TheAvengers NickFury Poster.jpg AV-poster-reveal-005.jpg|Promotional poster. The Avengers Nick&Hill original.jpg|Promotional poster. Avengers_Coulson_poster.jpg|Promotional Image. Agents of SHIELD sdcc.jpg|Promo art of Fury with Hill and Coulson. Avengers_Japanese-Fury.jpg|Promotional International Poster. Nick_FuryAvengers.jpg|Nick Fury Avengers promo. Nick fury promo with avengers.png|Nick Fury in Avengers Promo Art. Avengers_solo5.jpg|Nick Fury, Agent Coulson, and Maria Hill. IMG_2288.PNG 1186nickfuryavengerse.jpg|Promotional art. Shield1 fury.jpg|Wallpaper. avengers_background_7.jpg|Nick Fury. ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "0-8-4" NickFury1-AoS084.png NickFury2-AoS084.png NickFury3-AoS084.png NickFury4-AoS084.png "The Magical Place" Coulson3-AoSTMP.png|Nick Fury in the background witnessing Phil Coulson's resurrection. ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier SteveFury.jpg FuriousCap.jpg Furycapset.jpg TWSPierceFury.jpg Captainamerica2532742e33d20e.jpg Cap2TWS-150.jpg NickFuryEye-TWS.png CapTWS2733.jpg FuryGlasses.png Cap2_7489.jpg Captainamerica2532742d0f17b9.jpg Captainamerica2532742e6dc8c5.jpg TWS_Nick_Fury_Poster.jpg|Promotional Poster. Red_S.H.I.E.L.D._CATWSart.jpg|Promotional poster. Fury04_TWS.jpg Article-0-19F24D8E000005DC-700_634x898.jpg|Samuel L. Jackson on set. Nick Fury meets the Winter Soldier Concept Art.jpg CATWS NickFury.png othereye.jpg|Fury's left eye. Fury-closeup.jpg ''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_23.png See Also *Nick Fury (Hardy series) Category:Iron Man characters Category:Thor characters Category:Captain America characters Category:The Avengers characters Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. characters Category:Heroes Category:Special Forces Personnel Category:African-Americans Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:Earth-199999